Life's a Journey
by murloc rampage
Summary: High school and beyond fanfic. It takes place in an Alternate Universe where everyone is a normal human now. Marceline's life has gone from bad to worse. She doesn't care about school or her future. However, one new boy just might change her life forever. Follow Marceline Abadeer as she tries to get through high school and become a productive part of society. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

(Hey guys, its been a long time since I've posted on here. Reason for that is that my computer broke and I lost all my chapters that I was planning on posting. This is a new story I'm gonna be posting because I really like this idea. It was inspired by Clannad and there will be a lot of similarities because marceline is basically like the main protagonist. I feel this fits her personality because she constantly rebels from her dad. Although, this also means that this story will be depressing so it isn't going to be happy at most times and not only that, this will take place in the year 2000. Personalities will be changed and histories will make some characters different. Not only that, there will be new characters that aren't from the adventure time universe so they're my OC's. I hope you all will at least enjoy this story, if not... then oh well. Please review your thoughts.)

(Marceline's point of view)

Marceline woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. It was time to get her 19 year old butt up for school. She was a senior starting today but had no drive. She was a delinquent now but it wasn't entirely her fault. She lives with her dad who spends his money on alcohol and gambling. Ever since her mom died, her dad hasn't been the same. They argued and fought constantly. The only things she had that made her happy were her bass guitar and basketball. That is... until THAT happened. In 8th grade her dad came home crazier than usually and smashed her bass guitar against her right arm. It not only broke the guitar but dislocated her shoulder so bad she couldn't play basketball anymore. Since then, her father treated her nicely but distantly. He blamed himself and always had this blank smile on his face. He wasn't her father anymore. They were just roommates now. Nothing could fix that. She didn't hate her father but it was... complicated. When she sees him no greeting is given or recieved. Sometimes he doesn't notice at all. He just drinks and listens to either the radio or tv. In school, she only has one other friend. Bonnibel but even she is a delinquent after what happened to her. Both were outcasts from the school but Marceline didn't care. With her unable to raise her right arm about her shoulder, she was left with an unbearable handicap. Will her life change. Maybe. She didn't care.

[Road to the school]

I was walking to the school in my uniform where I noticed a blonde haired kid I never seen before. He was staring at the school while biting his lip. Was he a freshman?

I approached him, "Do you need help? Are you a freshman?" I asked.

He turned to me shocked, "Whaaa? No! I just... I'm new to this school. I went to another high school before this one. I'm a Junior too." he told me.

"Oh, I'm a Senior now. My name's Marceline Abadeer." I introduced myself.

"My name's Finn. Nice to meet you." he told me.

We started walking towards the school together. It felt strange. I just met him but I feel so comfortable walking with finally reached the doors when suddenly I heard a girl scream.

"Oh my glob you guys! Marceline's got a boyfriend!" LSP yelled.

LSP was a white 16 year old rich popular girl at our school. I hated her guts. She butts in on everyones business and acts like she's special or slmething. I'd go with or something though. She tended to wear purple everything. Even her blonde hair is dyed purple on her bangs. Finn huddled behind me a bit scared peeking out a bit.

"This is a new student. I was just going to help him find his class. Plus, don't talk about something you don't have LSP." I retorted.

"Oh puh-lease! I could get any guy at school, especially your little Finny there. And for your information, I could probably help him better than you. After all, I've never stayed back unlike you. Plus, do you even know where YOUR classes are?" Lsp asked.

"Shut UP!" I screamed much too loudly.

Lsp and the other students around her flinched and started running. My emotions were running high as I breathed heavily. Finn was still behind me. I flinched when I felt his hand grab my hand. I slapped my hand away and stomped inside to look at the papers on the bulletin boards. Our school starts off with a thirty minute at 7:00 am then first period is 7:30 to 9:20 second period is from 9:30 to 11:20 then everyone goes to lunch from 11:30 to 12:30 then third period which starts at 12:40 and ends at 2:30. Then we go home or to our after school activities. The only day that's different is wednesday which we take all 6 classes that day. it goes from homeroom being 7:00 to 7:50, ist class 8:00 to 8:50, 9:00 to 9:50, 10:00 to 10:50, 11:00 to 11:50, lunch 12:00 to 12:50, 1:00 to 1:50, and final class is from 2:00 to 2:50. Our school was weird and I usually skipped my classes with Bonnibel. I found out that my homeroom is in class 4E. That's usually where all the repeats go, looks like I'm going to have the same homeroom as...

"HEY!" someone screamed.

I turned to see Bonnibel running towards me and Finn hid behind me again, "Hey Bonnibel. We got the same homeroom," I told her.

I could feel Finn huddle closer to me, "Awesome! huh? Who's he?" she asked.

"A new junior. He's never came to our school before. I guess I was the first person he met and now he's stuck to me." I groaned.

"Sounds like a pain. Why not tell him to buzz off?" Bonnibel asked.

"That's too mean." I answered.

"Softee." Bonnibel teased.

I forced Finn in front of me, "Come on. Introduce yourself." I told him.

"Hi... um... My name's Finn. Your really pretty. I like your hair." He told her.

I grinned, "Hey, looks like you got an admirer Bonnibel. Hehehe. For once, someone likes your crappy hair." I teased.

"My hair is not crappy!" Bonnibel yelled.

After some more conversation, we found Finn's homeroom and the bell went off. We went to our homeroom and I talked to Bonnibel about first period class put me to sleep. It was just everyone introducing themselves. The teacher himself was Mr. Firestone. He told the class that he was a famous meteorologist. To that I scoffed. No way a 'famous meteorologist' would degrade into a high school teacher. I fell asleep twice. I say twice because he woke me up by yelling at some moron. Second period came and it was english class. I hated english so I sat in the back next to the window. Bonnibel sat next to me. I guess that class wont be so bad, the teacher didn't even introduce herself. Pfft. Whatever. I don't care. I'll skip this class if I want. Bonnibel might come with if I tell her ahead of time. Lunch came around but Finn was no where to be seen until I wandered around. He was eating at the exact spot I first met him. He gasped when I approached him.

"Oh! Marceline." he yelled.

"Hey... How was your classes?" I asked.

"It was... ok. I couldn't make any friends though," he said sadly.

"Oh... Why?" I asked.

"This stupid guy Brad decided it was funny to make fun of me in front of everyone." Finn told me sadly.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"He made fun of my hair saying that I'm probably as stupid as I look because I'm blonde. Everyone started laughing at me." he told me.

I sat next to him, "Don't listen to him. He's just a loser like his girlfriend." I told him.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." Finn groaned.

Bonnibel came running towards us, "Hey! There you are! I was looking for you!" she yelled.

"Your actually out of breath. Congrats," I told her.

"Shut up!" she yelled, "I heard Brad was picking on Finn. As I can see. It must be true."

"What do you mean by..." i turned to see Finn curled into a ball depressed, "Oh... Should we try and help him make friends." I whispered.

"He has us doesn't he? Isn't that enough?" she asked.

"We aren't exactly the greatest role models. I'm a lazy, handicap, senior that stayed back one year and your an anti social freak that likes to use what you learn to hurt people. Not only that, he's a junior. He needs his own friends in his own grade that way when we graduate he'll be fine alone." I told her.

"Jeez, well don't you care quite a bit. Are you sure your not trying to get on his 'good' side." she whispered slyly.

I blushed, "No! Of course not! I'd never do that! hmph!" I turned my head away pouting.

I heard the bell ring from there and we all got up. Finn was still sad as we walked back towards the school. I felt bad for him but he walked closer to me. I guess, if worst comes to worst, we can be his good friends. I don't care, the more the merrier.

(that's the end of chapter 1. Again, this is an AU. It doesn't take place in Ooo or England. Heck, I don't even know if it's on our planet. Don't flame me. No one likes flames.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

(I have no idea what to say other than, I don't own Adventure time. Oh! I know. Thank you to everyone that read the first chapter and thank you to he23t for the review. I don't know if you guys like this story but hopefully I'll get some feedback.)

(Marceline's point of view)

The rest of that day passed before I knew it. I went straight home forgetting about Bonnibel and Finn. My dad wasn't home but I didn't care. I had to get ready for my job. I started working as a waitress over the summer. It paid well even without the tips. I always forced my smile but there were times I wondered if there was any point. I never needed money and I'm not even sure if I want to be anything when I'm older. My original dreams were crushed just like my bass guitar. My basketball career along with my bass guitar career are both gone. My shoulder will never heal and even working as a waitress puts me through a lot of stress. Guys don't hit on me luckily; they tend to hit on my co-workers. I can't help but smirk when I see them turn down such pathetic guys. My job went just like every other day. I walked in, punched my card and served children, teens and adults. Sometimes, people from school would come in just to cause trouble. I keep smiling and catering to them but When I see them out of work they get a beating. I see some of them working and never bother them but they never do that for me. Why? Why does everyone cause trouble for me?

"Marceline?" I heard a voice say.

"Huh?" I flinched and looked up to see Finn with two adults behind him. One was a guy with blonde hair but a brown mustache wearing a blue shirt with a dog on it and brown jeans. The other was a blonde haired woman with a rainbow colored shirt and a blue skirt. All three are white, blonde hair... but the adults have brown eyes while Finn has blue. Still, they could be...

"Hi. I'm Finn's older brother, Jake and this is my wife, call her Lady," Jake introduced.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Lady greeted.

"My name's Marceline. There's a table over here for you if you follow me." I said with a smile.

I grabbed three menus and walked them to their table. We talked for a bit but at one point it became hollow noise. I catered to them and it was fine but I felt so guilty when his older brother left a twenty dollar tip. Just because I was Finn's friend. When work was over, I walked home. My dad was there but in a daze listening to the radio. He never said hello and I just walked to my room. Changed into my pajamas and jumped onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling with nothing in mind and looked over at my broken bass guitar. Then I rolled over onto my right side and fell asleep shedding a tear.

The next started the same. I got up, got ready for school and left. I didn't see Finn on my way there and homeroom was boring. period 4 and 5 were even more so boring. Lunch came and Finn was still nowhere to be seen. Bonnibel talked to me and that was fine but I still feel hollow."Yo! Marceline!" Bonnibel yelled with a snap of her fingers.

I snapped back into reality, "Huh? What?" I asked.

"I was talking to you for like ten minutes but you were staring off into space." she told me.

"Oh. Sorry." I apologized.

"Your starting to worry me. You've been zoning out for a while." Bonnibel told me.

I sighed, "Recently, I've been starting to think that all of this is pointless. I might as well quit high school and just continue living as a waitress until I die." I said gloomily.

"Hey," I felt her rub my back, "Don't talk like that. Life isn't pointless. I know your life isn't the greatest but neither is mine. You know that ever since the accident I'm not as smart as I used to be." Bonnibel told me.

I sighed because she was right. Bonnibel's parents were very abusive at times. Once, she was the smartest student in our school along with being captain of our girls soccer team but then... Her parents beat her in a drunken rage. It damaged her brain to the point she couldn't remember her name. She was hospitalized for three months as she recovered. She could still be smart but as for atheletics, she can't run at the pace she used to. I felt bad for her. For both of us really. I guess both our parents ruined our lives. Our hopes and dreams crushed by the very people that should have supported them. I looked around for a bit and saw Lsp walking with Brad. They looked so happy, I couldn't help but scoff and look away. Bonnibel sighed and got up. The bell rung and I headed to my period 6 class. As I sat down in the back next to the window like usual I heard the seat next to me move. I looked to see it was Finn. He gave me a kind smile as I noticed that I was smiling. Maybe this class won't be so bad. It was pre-calc. A math class that I decided to take randomly. Maybe it won't be so bad.

Class went by in what seemed like a blink of an eye. Finn tried to talk to me but after a while I started staring out the window. I completely ignored him to the point he just stayed quiet looking down. I didn't care about what he had to say but I still felt guilty. I packed my stuff and left the class with Finn close behind me. I walked on my way home and eventually Finn said good bye but I ignored him again. I just wanted to get to work so that my day could be over.

Work went faster than expected and I quickly left after receiving my paycheck. It was 500 dollars because I get paid every two weeks. Tomorrow I'll cash it into my bank account. I always say its to pay for college but that's a lie. I have no plans to 'live my life to the fullest' like other people do. I'm gonna move out my dad's place and live in a small apartment alone. Probably never marry or understand why people become happy. I walked into my house to see my dad listening to the radio.

"Oh Marceline. How was school and work?" he asked with a smile.

I ignored him and walked towards my room. Throwing aside my stuff, I laid onto my bed exhausted. I didn't have a car yet so I walked everywhere. It's exhausting but at least I keep in shape. Not that I care anyways. Tomorrow came and I skipped period 2 with Bonnibel. We'll probably get yelled at for it but its not like we care. We're outcasts with nothing to drive us anymore. During lunch I decided to eat on the room of the school. Bonnibel never finds me when I do so usually I'm alone but...

"Hey," I heard someone say.

I turned to see Finn, "Oh. Finn. What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"I came up here yesterday and decided it was best to eat here. A place where no one could find you." he said as he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah... I can see what you mean..." I said mostly to myself.

He sat next to me, "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"A lot of things. I'd rather not talk about it. You?" I asked.

"Same." he answered.

We started eating in silence. I watched the clouds move in the sky as I started to relax. The silence between us was getting awkward. We kept glancing at each other and I couldn't take it. I opened my mouth to talk but he interrupted me.

"I want to start up the drama club!" he almost yelled.

I was caught off guard, "You want to start up the drama club?" I asked.

He gave me a look of determination and nodded, "Yeah. Bonnibel told me that the drama club closed a while ago but I want to start it up again." he told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you asking me to start it with you?" I asked.

He nodded hard, "Yes! Please help me by joining me in my efforts!" he yelled.

"You know I have a job Finn. You did see my there the other day." I told him.

"Please! I'm begging you!" he pleaded.

I was getting embarrassed as he looked at me with this deep determination, "Finn, I need this job. I can't just quit," I told him.

"Please, I..." He started.

"I said NO!" I screamed and got up.

Finn curled into a ball as I started to walk away but then I heard sniffling. I looked to see he was crying. I wanted to leave. A person like me doesn't join club or groups. I'm an outcast. Plus, I'd have to help him get others to join but most people here don't like me. His sobs started to echo in my mind even when I block my ears.

"Alright! I'll join!" I yelled.

He looked at me with a smile, "You will!?" he asked.

I groaned, "Yeah, just stop crying like a baby." I told him.

"What's with all the yelling?" I looked to see Bonnibel, "There you are Marceline. Huh, never thought you'd find joy in making others cry." Bonnibel said slyly.

"He asked me to join drama club with him and your joining too," I told her.

"What!? No way! Why do I have to join!" she asked.

"Cause I'm giving up my job and if you don't join I'll kick your butt even worse then your parents!" I whispered in her ear.

"Jeez. But I might be a bad actor though." she whispered back.

"That sounds more like a personal problem." I told her.

She flared up, "Is not! I don't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone!" she yelled.

"Your already doing that on your own. Why does it matter if you doing it for drama club?" I asked.

"Your such a jerk Marceline." She told me.

"Yeah, and your a moron. There, we're even." I replied.

The bell rung and only Finn decided to go back to class. Me and Bonnibel talked this drama thing over. In the end she agreed to join. For that period we talked about possible candidates that might join. Lsp and Brad was crossed off the list even before the list was started. When the bell rung for period 5, we decided to go to our class. Why was I doing this? I could've just walked away... couldn't I?

(That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 episode 3

(Marceline's Point of view)

The next two days went by really slow. I tried to help Finn meet new people that could potentially join the drama club. However... No one wanted to. Bonnibel found one person, a sophomore girl, so there's four people now. Finn was starting to look depressed as more and more people turned him down. Some didn't even bother to look at him, while others laughed in his face. Those that laughed weren't laughing for long because I'd bury their face into the ground. Finn never stopped smiling when he'd ask though, he was full of energy and determination. I started to feel jealous because I'd have given up a long time ago.

"Hey guys, check it out. Here's the girl." Bonnibel told us excitedly.

"My name's heather," she told us.

She was a red head. Wow, wasn't expecting that... oh who am I kidding, I wasn't expecting Bonnibel to convince anyone period!

"I'm Finn. Nice to meet you." Finn said with a bow.

I got a good look at her eyes. They were a deep silver, almost mystically. She wore almost a schoolgirl outfit just a longer skirt. Not only that but she had a blue scarf on. The heck? Its not even cold out, its 80 degrees for pete's sake! I ignored it though. If she's going to help us, then that's fine with me.

"Hey there you guys!" I know that annoying voice anywhere, "I heard your inviting people to join the drama club and I'm interested. Me and my lumps will dominate the stage!" Lsp yelled.

"No. We're not letting you join. Especially since your boyfriend likes to pick on Finn." I told her as Finn hid behind me again.

"That's not my fault plus, its against the rules to discriminate against other students." she told us.

"Maybe if you weren't so glob awful, maybe we'd let. You do know that everyone thinks your a joke right?" Bonnibel asked.

"They do not!" Lsp yelled.

"Yes they do! Purple looks awful on you! Heck, anything would! Instead of being so selfish and vain, maybe you should actually TRY to not be an eye sore!" Bonnibel yelled.

Lsp started to tear up, "Oh, Whatever! I didn't want to join your stupid club anyways! Wah!" Lsp cried and ran away with Brad close behind her.

"Woof. Bonnie that was nice." I told while giving her a high five.

"huff huff. Yeah. I feel great. Huff. I told you not to call me that." she told me.

I shrugged, "Too bad. You don't tell me what to do." I told you.

"I can tell you where to stick it." she joked.

"Woah bonnie. Baby steps. At least take me to dinner first." I laughed.

We all started laughing and called it a day. We went to the roof to talk about what we should do next. Heather was a Sophomore that also wanted to be class president. She said that if she does then she'd help revive the club. Finn seemed happier now that we have Heather. One more person but can we get a few more I wonder. A month passed and we didn't find anyone. Finn's confidence slowly started to dwindle until.

"Sure. I'll join." a woman said.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. It'll be a lot of fun." she answered.

I watched as Bonnie put a hand on Finn's shoulder, "See, told you we'd find someone," Bonnie told him.

"Marceline! Come with me to my office now!" a teacher yelled.

I followed the teacher to his office and sat in front of his desk. He sat down and started to type into the computer. His angered face softened as he finally reached the file he wanted. He turned to face me and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"You probably know why I had you come here. In the past month you've skipped 27 periods." he told me.

"Last I checked its a monthly thing. Plus I'm not seeing anyone." I joked slyly.

He exhaled, "I'm going with you to see your father. We need to talk about your behavior at school." he told me.

"He doesn..." I started.

"No excuses. Now let me grab my..." he started.

When he turned, I ran out of the room before he could notice. I ran and ran until I was sure he couldn't catch up. I was gasping for air with sweat going down my face.

"You ran away didn't you?" Finn asked.

I looked up to seeing a frowning Finn, "N-no. I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied.

Finn started pulling me roughly as I tried to free my hand. Eventually I gave up and started walking beside him when we found the teacher.

"Well well. Thanks to you, I get to do my job." he told Finn.

Finn nodded, "You can let go now." I told Finn.

"No way." he told me.

"What? You don't trust me?" I asked.

"Nope." Finn told me.

I almost fell over, "Wow. Our friendship is booming. Next you'll bring me into police custody." I said mostly to myself.

Finn made me walk and I started to feel uneasy as we approached my house. Eventually we got there and Finn finally let go of my hand. I looked inside for my dad but he was nowhere to be seen.

I came out, "Sorry, looks like he's not here." I told the teacher.

Finn was gone, "Hm. Then I guess I'll just have to wait for him. I'll wait all night if I have to." he told me.

"Great! I'll go see if I can find my old man!" I told him started running.

"Wait! Gah..." He yelled.

I ran away just like at the school until I reached a bakery. It was open and I was going to enter when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ran away again." Finn asked.

"Aw, crabs." I muttered.

Finn grabbed my hand to drag me but then Jake opened the bakery doors, "Hey Finn! How was... gasp." he noticed Finn grabbing my hand.

"Um... its not what it looks like?" I told him.

"Yeah. I'm dragging her back home because a teacher wants to talk to her father!" Finn unintentionally yelled.

"Great, why don't you tell the whole neighborhood." I muttered.

"Hey, she could be a potential customer Finn. Let her at least look around our bakery." Jake told Finn.

Finn shrugged, "Alright," he agreed.

I walked into their bakery to notice that it was nice. Much nicer than my old workplace or home. Most of their bread was gone which means they must get good business. The room smelled nice too and Jake's wife greeted me with a warm smile.

"Wow. You have such a nice bakery." I complimented.

"Thanks. It did pretty well today. Would you like a roll? Usually we charge a buck but for you I'll charge 2 dollars!" Jake joked.

"heh heh heh. No thanks." I said.

"Honey, be nice. Charge her a dollar fifty." she said.

"Greaaat. A family of comedians." I said to myself.

"Well, she saw our bakery but I really need to drag her back to her house." Finn told them.

"Alright fine. Hope you two have fun." Jake waved us off.

We walked back to my house... ok, Finn dragged me as we went back to my house. I really didn't want to be there right now. Especially when knowing my dad was going to be there. However, I sucked it up and walked beside Finn. He eventually let go, much to my surprise, and we walked together. Eventually we were on my street.

"Marceline is 19 years old and can make her own decisions. That is final," I heard my dad say.

"But Mr. Abadeer, your her father." I heard the teacher complain.

"Yes, but Marceline is Marceline. What I have to say on this does not matter." He said.

My dad walked past him, "But Mr. Abadeer..." he started.

"Well... now you know what he's like. He doesn't even consider me as his daughter. We're like strangers now." I explained to Finn.

The teacher walked past us disappointed, "Oh..." was all Finn said.

Finn went home as I went inside. My dad was at his table as usual and I went to my room. Hours past and suddenly I heard banging. It was one of those nights where my Dad gets drunk at home. I don't know if he does it on purpose or not but I never get any sleep. I just laid there trying to ignore the banging and yelling. I couldn't stop him even if I tried because of my right shoulder. Eventually he left the house and I drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

(Marceline's point of view)

I woke up late because of my dad's drunken rage last night. I got ready and left my room. The living room was a mess but nothing was broken. My dad was sleeping with his head on our table. I just walked by, ignoring him as usual, and left. I got to school so late that I missed the entire 1st period of the day. I walked into my period 5 class only to be sent to the office. Twenty worthless minutes went by and I was sent back to class. I gave the teacher a halfhearted apology and sat in my seat. I decided to pay attention and do my work which was easier than I expected. I did want to graduate but it wasn't my biggest concern. Then came lunch.

"So, what kind of hobbies do you guys have?" Heather asked.

"I can personally tell you that me and Marceline have no hobbies." Bonnibel told her.

"Shut up Bonnie," I told her.

"Grouchy much? Not enough beauty sleep?" Bonnibel asked.

"No... my dad was at it again. Drunk as usual." I told them.

"Oh." was all Bonnie said.

"You could stay with my home if you want," Finn suggested.

"I couldn't. That'd be wrong. I'd feel like I was mooching off you." I told him.

"Your helping me with the drama club. Its only fair." Finn pushed.

"The answer is no Finn." I told her firmly.

"Oh come on Marcy. He's giving you the chance of a lifetime. To get away from your father just for a little bit." Bonnibel encouraged.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll think about it. I'll give you my answer in a week." I told Finn.

The next few days were hard. I had to catch up on my work because that teacher that talked to my dad asked Finn to watch over me. Ugh. Don't get me wrong, I like hanging with Finn and all but he's so pushy when it comes to school now. He never skips class and always does his work now. Bonnibel on the other hand skips class but still does her work, was I the only slacker? Heather... well... we don't really know much about her. At all really. Right now I'm heading to the library to look for some books about plants. The librarian seemed to be out so I just looked around. Then I found piles of books surrounding Heather.

"Heather?" I asked.

She looked at me almost in a daze, "Yes?" she asked.

"Uh... What cha up to?" I asked.

"Reading." she answered.

"Oh... did you read any books on plants by any chance?" I asked.

She looked through the piles quickly and pulled out three books, "Here, these three are very good. This one talks about plants on a cellular level." She told me while pointing to the top book.

"Thanks." I said and walked over to a table and started reading.

A couple minutes went by and the librarian came back. I noticed Heather's piles increased by quite a large margin. Her eyes devoured page after page.

"Oh, hi." I heard a voice say.

I turned to see the librarian smiling at me, "Hello." I greeted.

"Hi. Do you know Heather?" she asked.

"Yeah. But not that much. Look at her go... is she really reading that fast?" I asked.

"Mm hm. She's a genius her teachers say. She generally comes here on her free time but recently has been more outgoing. So she did make friends. That's good. I was beginning to worry. Please be kind to her." she told me.

"I will. Can I check out these books?" I asked.

"Sure dear." she said.

Lunch came around and I was the first on the roof. Then Finn and Heather came up. Then last but not least Bonnibel.

"Why didn't you tell us you were so smart Heather?" I asked.

She blushed, "I'm not that smart," she answered.

"Well, at least she's modest." Bonnibel said.

"Yeah. Can you at least tell us about yourself Heather?" I asked.

"Well... there's not much to tell. Growing up, I used to stay in my room and read all the time. My family isn't rich but has done well for itself. We have our own library in our house so I read books from there a lot. By the time I was 13 I read every single book in that library. I guess I'm like an encyclopedia." she told us.

"I'd like to see your house." Bonnibel told her.

"Me too." Finn agreed.

"I guess I might as well agree with them." I said mostly to myself.

"No!" she yelled.

We were all takin aback, "Why?" Finn asked.

"I... uh... My parents don't like people coming over. Even if they're my friends." she told us.

'Is she hiding something from us?' I wondered.

"Oh... ok." Finn and Bonnibel said sadly.

Lunch continued in silence. Heather's outburst caused an awkwardness to be created between everyone. Me and Finn went to our period 6 class as they went to theirs. Then, before we knew it, School ended and I was heading home but then I saw Heather. I knew I shouldn't but I decided to follow her.I followed her all the way to her house, keeping out of sight. At one point she disappeared down an alleyway. I had to run in order to catch up. Then she entered a rather large house and I heard the door lock. Her front yard was awful, weeds were growing from the cracks in the stone floor that led to her door. The entrance to her front lawn had a broken down rusted fence and her lamp over her door was shattered. The house looked like a wreck. I looked to my right to see a pathway to the backyard. I walked back there just to be met with what I saw on at the front. The backyard was overgrowing with weeds with a knocked over chair and a rusted over tricycle. The glass doors to the backyard was still clean so I peered inside. Heather was crying while holding a picture to her chest.

"Mom..." I heard her say, "Dad... oh glob why did you to have to go..?" she sobbed.

I gasped when she said this. Her parents must be dead, that's why her house is in this condition. But... how is she still living here though? Did they give Ownership of the house to her or something. Hoping she doesn't notice, I left her backyard and proceeded to go to my house again.

I came home to see my dad once again sitting at the table. His hair was straightened a bit though and the radio was off. He looked at me with his usual smile.

"Hello Marceline. How was school." he asked.

I ignored him like I usually do and went to my room throwing my stuff aside. I fell onto my bed, laying on my back, and stared at the ceiling. Then, I succame to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 episode 5

(Marceline's point of view)

Its the weekend now. I woke up to the sun shining through my small window. My door opened and I expected my dad to be there but it was Finn.

"Finn?" I said drowsily, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to the park with my brother Jake and Lady. They want you to come with." he told me.

"Can't I just sleep?" I asked.

"No. Come on." he said and tried to pull me out from my bed.

"Finn you pervert! Get out and I'll get ready!" I screamed.

Finn ran out of my room blushing furiously. I got ready as fast as possible and walked out of my room. He was looking around a bit while my dad was giving him that signature smile of his.

"Your apartment is so small..." Finn commented.

He was right. Our apartment has one bathroom, one bedroom, and the living room is merged with the kitchen. We have a smile table in the living room that you have to sit cross legged like in an anime. Trash was stuck in the corner and I couldn't take seeing my dad. Grabbing Finn's hand, I ran out the door pulling him with me, I glanced at my dad just before leaving to see his sad/shocked expression.

I continued running and running until we reached the park. My legs ached, sweat dripped down my face and I felt sad. very, very sad. I looked at Finn to see he too was exhausted.

"Are you... pant... ok Marceline?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm fine. Come on, lets find Jake." I told him.

"Ok." was all Finn said as he followed me.

Eventually we them sitting on the grass waiting for us. It was a beautiful warm day. Finn and I decided to play tag even though it was childish. Jake and Lady joined in shortly after we started. Eventually Jake got a basketball and I watched as all three of them play. Finn looked over at me and waved me over but I shook my head no.

"Come on Marceline. I want to see you take just one shot." Finn yelled.

"Yeah me too." Jake agreed with lady nodding furiously.

I got up and waved for them to throw me the ball. It's been so long since I've even touched a basketball. I almost felt like crying as I walked over and started dribbling like a pro. I still had my skills, between the legs, down my ball, around my ankle. They all looked mystified but then when I shot, it barely fell one foot in front of me.

I fell to my knees, "I used to be captain of the basketball team in middle school. But then one day my dad came home completely drunk and out of control. I tried to calm him down but he grabbed my bass guitar and smashed it on my right arm. It not only broke my bass guitar in half, it also dislocated my shoulder to the point I can't lift it over my head. I could never place basketball again." I confessed and started crying.

Finn, Jake, and Lady ran over to try and comfort me but the tears kept rushing out. It had been a long time since I've cried. I try. I try so hard to not think about back when I used to be somewhat happy. When I'd express myself through music. When I was the captain of the basketball team...

After an hour passed I finally came back to my senses. I stopped crying and tried my best to act cheery with Finn and his family. Jake and Lady were truly kind though and wanted me to stay with them at their home. I just told them I'd need a couple days still. Jake and Lady decided it was time for them to leave. It was just me and Finn. We talked about school and the whole drama club thing. I suggested that we put up fliers and papers on bulletin boards around the school. That way a lot of kids around the school can see them. He agreed and suggested we could also try handing out little gifts. We left the park and I got some money out of my bank account. I had plenty of money from my old waitress job. Finn was going to get bread from his brother while I would hand make the papers we'll hang. I didn't want to go home but I felt like I had to.

When I came home, no one was there to my relief. I walked into my room putting the bag of supplies I'd use on my bed. In front of my bed was a small desk I never used. It was covered in dust and the chair itself was brand new. I wiped off the dust before sitting down on the chair. The first three papers were utter failures but the fourth was perfect. On top of the paper I wrote 'Join the Drama club' and drew bats around it. In the middle I drew a stage with a man and woman acting as Romeo and Juliet. Under it was written, 'It's lots of fun when with your friends'. I admit. It was pretty bad but anything would help. I copied this onto the other papers until 23 or so were done. I put them in a bag that I was going to use to carry them. I decided to take a break and started to relax until I heard footsteps.

"Oh, this is nostalgic," My dad said.

Luckily the chair had wheels because I pushed with my feet away from my dad.

"What are you doing with these?" he asked with a smile.

"It's to help a friend," I told him.

"Will you let me help," I flinched, "What do I do? Will you teach me?" he asked as he picked one up.

I jumped up, "Don't touch them!" I yelled, "Stop it already! What's with talking to me like I'm a stranger?! What am I to You!" I screamed and slammed my right arm into the wall behind me.

My arm hurt but I didn't care, "Marceline..." he started but I didn't want to listen.

I quickly grabbed the bag full of finished papers and ran out of the house. My heart hurt as I ran. What was I to him? Why would he even try to help me!? After running out of my house, I ran to Finn's house. I needed to give him the papers as well as my answer. His older brother and Lady happily greeted me as I entered the bakery. They let me behind their front desk where a doorless doorway was. I walked through and entered their actual house. The room you enter through the doorway was the main living room. It had a small table with a tv on a stand a few feet away from it. Finn was sitting cross legged at the table. This screamed Japan to me.

"What up with the short legged table?" I asked.

"One week Jake wanted to be a ninja and decided to turn this into his 'humble Japan' room as he called it," Lady told me with a giggle.

"Babe, did you really have to tell her that? I was just going through a faze." Jake complained.

They started talking while going back to their bakery duties. That left just me and Finn in the room. I dropped the bag on the table and sat next to Finn.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi." I replied.

"So, what cha got?" he asked.

"I got these papers we can put on bulletin boards or walls around the school." I told him.

"That good. That way we can spread our message so that more people can join us." he told me.

"So what made you want to join drama? Have you ever done it before?" I asked.

"No, I'm an amateur. As for why... I don't even know why." he answered.

"Ok." I said.

"How's it going with your dad?" he asked.

"...The same," I told him.

"My offer still stands." he told me.

"I know," I answered.

"Sooo..?" he said with a questioning look.

"Fine. I'll do it," I told him.

Finn smiled when I told him I'd do it. I know he means well and I guess I owe him but still, I feel uncomfortable with this. His brother made dinner and it was delicious. We talked as we ate and I had to admit that it was fun. However, I still had to tell my dad I was leaving. But... will he care?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

(Marceline's point of view)

I went back to my house feeling a bit nervous. I was finally able to leave this horrible house. I get to leave behind my good for nothing dad. I get to leave behind all of my horrible memories. In short, I get a new start. But... Why do I still feel guilty? Even so, I told Finn that I'll move in as soon as we establish the drama club. When I walked into my house the radio was letting out static. Garbage seemed to have piled and my dad was sleeping against the wall. I knew that if he slept there he'd wake up with a sore back so I shook him.

When he woke up I said, "Dad. Come on, you can't sleep there,".

He woke up and opened his eyes a bit but closed them, "Oh. I must've caused more trouble for Marceline huh?" was what he had to say to me.

I couldn't take it. I immediately ran straight towards my room. He could've said hello. He could've asked me how I was. Instead he treats me like a stranger and then thinks he must've done something wrong? What's with him? I preferred our relationship before the accident. He used to call me his daughter, used to get me presents and sweets. Now, he just smiles, keeps to himself and acts like I'm a stranger. He still gets into trouble through his drinking and gambling problems. Before going to sleep, I packed a few bags with some of my personal belongings. Then laid on my bed and drifted to sleep. In my sleep I had a weird dream. I was a vampire queen in this dream. I flew wherever I wanted but I had to sleep during the day. Finn was in this dream as an adventurer. Weird. He doesn't seem the adventurer type because he's so timid and nervous around people. Still, I prefer the Finn I know over this Finn any day.

The next day I decided to visit Bonnibel at her dorm. After the incident with her parents, she was taken away from them. Now she lives in the female dorm and became a slacker like me. When I entered her room, it was pretty neat and clean. All except for her bed which was a jumbled mess with her still sleeping on it. I went to wake her up when a magazine caught my eye. My eye twitched, a male model magazine? Really? I rolled it up and smacked it on her head with all my might.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"OW!" she screamed, "What was that for?" she asked.

"I never took you as the perverted type Bonnie," I told her waving the magazine around.

Her face turned bright red, "Give that back! Its not mine!" she yelled and snatched the magazine out of my hand.

"Sure its not yours." I said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked.

"Same goes for you. Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked.

"You should be too," she countered.

"Yeah but I'm a delinquent. Your still smart enough to have a future." I told her.

"Yeah... but I'm not like how I used to be. You know how I feel about this." she told me with a gaze to the floor.

After the incident Bonnibel became very distant with everyone. She used to be even more popular than Lsp and had a boyfriend. However... She spent 2 months in the hospital after getting surgery. Her boyfriend never visited her and ended up going out with another girl. She was alone for 2 months with only nurses seeing her. She was so lonely until one day she skipped class and that's how we met. We became somewhat good friends and hung out more often then not. She's a good person and deserves better but sometimes bad things happen to good people. We got ready and went to school 3 hours late but better then never showing up. We both got 2 hours of detention but it was fine. Especially since Finn and Heather were waiting for us. Finn got permission from Simon, a history teacher that used to be friends with my dad. He also said he'd be our advisor but we needed one more member.

"This is hopeless," Bonnibel said aloud.

"Don't say that. We just need one more member," Finn told her.

"Yeah. I'm sure I could find one more member," I added.

"Alright, since your so popular. Then go get one right now." Bonnibel told me while poking my chest.

"Huh?" I said getting embarrassed.

"Yeah. Marceline, you can do it!" Finn supported.

Heather stayed quiet and, before I knew it, I was thrown out of the room with the door slammed behind me. I started banging on the door but they wouldn't open it. After yelling I just sighed and started walking until I heard.

"Hey baby. Wanna go on a date?" A guy said.

"You have five seconds to back up or your head's going into the ceiling." a girl told him.

A group of girls were cheering, "Go Clara! Kick his butt!" they cheered.

They guy grabbed her arm and she twisted it behind his back. His face twisted in pain as she lifted him up and kicked him into the ceiling.

"Whoa. That was impressive," I said aloud.

She approached me, "Sorry you had to see that," she told me.

"It was pretty cool to watch. Who are you anyway? I've never seen you here before," I asked.

"She's Clara! A new exchange student! She legendary for her kicks!" a fangirl yelled.

"Apparently, so legendary that she has fangirls." I muttered.

"Well, who are you?" she asked.

"Marceline. Would you like to join the drama club for fun? We're trying to start it back up. We just need one more member," I told her.

"Sure, sounds like fun," she answered.

"Can we join!?" Her fangirls asked.

"No." I answered bluntly.

"Why can't they?" Clara asked.

"Personally I like quiet, do you really want to hear them cheering for everything you do?" I whispered.

"Good point. Sorry girls. Please understand. You can cheer me on when we do our plays though," she told them enthusiastically.

They cheered and ran off. Clara turned to me with an exhausted look on her face. It must be exhausting to have fans. We made back to the club room to find it open. When I told them that Clara was going to join Bonnie fell over. Everyone else cheered though. We can finally start the club up.

For the next three days I was left alone with Clara a lot. Finn, Bonnie and Heather worked to get us recognized as a club. Clara said she wanted to get to know me better as a friend. People approached her like she was a celebrity while others treated her like a monster. She was an amazing fighter I'll admit. I saw her beat up a couple people without even being touched. We walked around in a park, hung out on the roof of the school or just went shopping. She was cool I guess. After shopping we sat on a hill overlooking the city. The sun was setting and I felt at peace.

"That sunset looks beautiful." I said aloud.

"Yeah. I have a question for you." she told me.

"Fire away." I told her.

"What do you think is the most important thing to a person," She asked.

"Hm... Talent maybe? Cause if you have talent at least you have a path to follow," I answered.

"I can see how you can think that. But what happens when a person doesn't have any talent?" she countered.

I shuffled a bit, "I don't know. What about you?" I asked.

"For me, the answer I found... was 'family' because they are the ones that keep you sane." she told me.

"But what if they're the ones that made you insane in the first place!" I countered.

She shook her head, "It doesn't have to be your actual family. It could be your friends too." she told me.

"Well, how'd you find out your answer was family?" I asked.

She looked up at the sky, "Well. That's a long story. Growing up my parents used to fight all the time. There wasn't even an ounce of warmth between them. There was nothing at all. They didn't even bother to fight. Neither of them were to blame but just as time goes on simple misunderstandings turn into big grudges. And before they realized it their relationship had fallen apart. Back then I used to rebel all the time. That was how my kicks became legendary. I'd take out my anger and frustration on anyone I could find. I was a terrible person. But someone eventually opened my eyes. It was my little brother. He was always quiet and reserved but he was very kind hearted. He was a good kid but I was a bad sister to him. Now that I think about it; I never once seen him smile. Two years ago my parents reached their breaking point and decided to get a divorce. The result was my brother and I was locked in a bitter custody battle. I was ready for the whole ordeal to be over so I didn't care which but... my brother was still young and couldn't deal with it. He put his foot down and refused to go with either of them. We'd never seen him act like that and then..." she stopped.

"Then what? He jumped" I asked.

"Yeah. He said if my parents were going to get a divorce he'd jump off a bridge and he did. Even now I can't say why he did it. Its not that he wanted to die or anything but I think even he didn't know why he did it. But regardless of the reason, because of him we were able to become a real family. All the problems seemed to disappear. His body felt cold and we weren't sure if he'd make it." she told me.

"But he made it right?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nope. He died right in front of us." she told me and hugged her legs.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

(Marceline's point of view)

It's been three days since Clara joined our club. A girl once told us she'd join but I never got to know her name. Finn told me that she told him that she changed her mind. Even so, we still had enough members. Not to mention Simon is going to be our supervisor. We have everything we need and that also means...

"That's an awfully large bad. Are you going somewhere?" my dad asked.

I clenched my hand, "I'm going to be away for a while." I told him.

"Oh... It's going to be even quieter with you gone. Will... you come back?" he asked.

"... I don't know..." Was all I said.

As I walked to Finn's house my heart felt heavy. I felt bad that I was leaving my dad all alone but we were like total strangers. He'll be fine, I kept telling myself. I opened the door to see Jake cleaning the bakery.

"Hey! Welcome to your new home. El casa de Jake." he welcomed.

Lady came out and helped me inside. She led me to their guest room and I felt bad that I was staying in such a nice room. It was twice as large as my old room. It had a carpet floor and the walls were white. It was simple but still really nice. In the back corner was a small bed with red sheets. I loved the color red, especially red colored fruits like strawberries or cherries. Jake and Finn brought a smaller drawer up into the room for my clothes. After unpacking it was dinner time. I ran to their living room to see plates set and food being placed. My stomach growled as I stared at the food. I think I was even drooling but luckily no one noticed. There was Italian chicken, rice, mixed vegetables, and cheese ravioli. We all started filling our plates and devoured our food. I was so hungry but so was everyone else. After eating, we all watched TV. I started falling asleep within one hour. I hated television so I decided to head to my room.

As I sat down I heard Finn say, "How do you like it here?" he asked.

"It's really nice Finn. I'm glad you guys let me move in." I answered.

"That's good. I'm glad." He said.

"... Finn... Why did you do this for me?" I asked.

"I don't know. You were my first friend so I felt that I needed to help you." he answered.

"Oh..." was all I said.

The next morning I woke up to Lady shaking me. I groaned as she forced me awake.

"Come on Marceline. Your going to be late for school." She told me.

'Ugh. Great. They actually care about my education.' I thought to myself.

"Yeah Marceline. No more slacking for you now," Finn said as he passed by my room.

"Fine. Ugh." Was all I said as I got up.

Sadly, I had to get ready and left for school with Finn. I had us go get Bonnibel. After all, why should I be the only one to suffer? I had Finn wait for us outside as I went in. Bonnibel was snoozing in her bed as I grabbed her backpack. It was a little heavy so. I chucked it at her with all my might into her stomach. She woke up in an instant and screamed.

"What the heck!? Who's there!?" she screamed.

"Good morning to you too." I greeted with some sarcasm.

"What's a fellow slacker like you doing here?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.

"You supported my new curse so now your suffering along side me." I told her.

"I'll pass. You can suffer alone." she told me.

"I'll tell the dorm masters about your interesting magazines." I threatened.

"You'll never find them." she replied.

"Bonnibel, they're sticking out from under your mattress." I pointed out.

she groaned, "Glob dang it! Fine!" she yelled.

After ten minutes we left her room and joined Finn. As we walked towards the school we noticed a group of children encircled something. We decided to investigate and in the middle was a body. The body of a male student from our school. His brains were blown out from a gun that laid in his hand.

"What happened?" I asked a bystander.

"No one knows. We all just found him lying here dead. He was a straight A student too. It's tragic. I wonder if he was seeing anybody." she told me.

I went wide eyed, 'Did... he commit suicide?' I wondered.

School was delayed for two hours as police showed up to investigate. It was announced that the deceased had chosen to end his own life. The school was silent most of the day. At one point I decided to go to the roof alone. There was a girl standing on the edge crying. She heard me and turned to face me.

"St-stay back! You can't stop me," she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked a bit in shock.

"I-I've already decided. I'm joining him in the next life." she told me.

"Wait, do you mean you were dating that other student?" I asked.

"He was my everything." she started crying, "He was the only one that cared about me and vice versa. He told me he'll be waiting. I have to join him!" she yelled still crying.

"Killing yourself is never the answer!" I yelled.

"To you that isn't. To me it's my only option. Many people think death is an end." her eyes were cold and hollow, "To some it means a new beginning. My next life will be better than this wretched one in this horrible world." she told me.

"There are other guys. Other people that care about you." I told her.

She smiled with a dark look, "But there will only ever be the one for you. One day you'll see. I can see it, you will understand my pain one day. I won't spoil what's in store for you. Goodbye." she told me and jumped off before I could save her.

I looked over the edge to see her body twisted in gruesome ways. I immediately ran down to her body. People already started surrounding her body. I could see her eyes were still open with a look of both shock and fear with tears still evident. I couldn't look away as I felt her dead gaze see through me as her words replayed in my head.

School was dismissed shortly after the principal discovered the body. School tomorrow was cancelled as well. Bonnibel and Finn were worried about me. I told them how it happened and the police took me in for questioning. I told them all I could including what she told me. It was nighttime by the time I was released. Bonnie and Finn were there waiting and we all walked home. I was silent the entire journey which worried them. Jake and Lady had dinner ready but I wasn't hungry as I stared at the food. When everyone was done I went to my room to sulk. I sat on my bed and hugged my legs. Time went by but I never went to sleep. I watched the time tick away. Second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour. Before I knew it, Dawn had broken. The birds were chirping and Jake was awake. He must've started making bread but I didn't care. I felt terrible knowing that I couldn't help that girl. Now she and her boyfriend were dead but why? Why did they do it? That's a few of the questions I asked myself. Finn checked on me but my position never changed. I only fell asleep from exhaustion at 7 o'clock p.m. My dream made it worse. I was in a dusty wasteland and when I blinked that girl appeared. I tried to move but the floor swallowed my feet. I looked back at the girl to see a black cloaked figure with a scythe. I knew who it was, Death had come. He raised his scythe and cut the girl in half.

"There is no such thing as happiness. Happiness is impossible to achieve because everything you hold dear will be taken away. Then you'll give me your life." he told me as he approached me.

He raised his bloody scythe as he came within striking distance. I woke up in a cold sweat and panted heavily. I looked at the time. It was 2:30 a.m. I could go back to sleep after that. I was terrified that Death would come after me. Again I watched time tick by as Dawn broke again. Finn and the rest of the drama club came into my room eventually. I wouldn't speak to them though. I stayed quiet, tramatized from everything that happened.

"Marceline, you have to talk to us or someone." Finn said.

"Yeah. Sulking on your bed isn't going to solve anything Marceline," Bonnibel agreed.

"She did watch someone commit suicide right in front of her. She just needs time." Clara told them.

"I agree with Clara. Death is a traumatizing event. She just needs time." Heather agreed.

"I... I'm ok." I finally spoke.

They all turned shocked, "You sure?" Finn asked.

I sighed as I got up, "I will be. But your right. Sulking won't help." I told them.

"Come on. Lets go shopping, that should clear your mind," Clara suggested.

"Oh no! Not shopping! Last time I almost passed out." Finn complained.

I smiled to myself. I'm so lucky to have these people as my friends. Its hard to believe that I used to have Bonnibel as my only friend. Now I have Clara, Finn, and Heather. I know I'll have a good happy life if I try.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

(Marceline's point of view)

The next few days went by fast then I could believe. Mid-terms were just around the corner along with the school festival afterward. We finally got the club up and running. Us five and Simon, who was never there, needed to plan our play. Heather recommended Romeo and Juliet. I started laughing. There's only one guy here. Unless she was expecting me to dress up as a dude. The nerve of some people! However, Finn had his own idea...

"I... I think I have an idea." Finn told everyone.

"Should I get the popcorn?" Bonnie whispered to me.

I elbowed her gut, "Let's hear it Finn. Your the leader of the club after all." I told him.

"Well... I've been having this dream... I was an adventurer that would travel around helping people." I flinched, "In that dream I remember a princess named Bonnibel and a vampire named Marceline." Finn told us.

"Hold on, " Bonnibel ran out of the room, came back mouth full of water and spit it onto the floor, "What!?" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie that was a bit over the top don't you think?" I asked pointing at the puddle on the floor.

"Anyways, continue Finn." Clara told him.

"Simon's also in it too as a crazy ice king." he finished.

"Hm. What kind of world is it." Heather asked.

"Its a post apocalyptic world. I am the sole human in this world inhabited by weird creatures. Bonnibel is the candy princess made of bubblegum. Marceline is the vampire queen that enjoys having fun through mischievous means." Finn told us.

"Soooo, what will we be?" Clara asked pointing at herself and Heather.

"You can be multiple minor characters. That way your on stage as much as me, Marceline, and Bonnibel." Finn told her.

"I'm cool with that." Clara answered.

"Me too." Heather said with a happy nod.

I looked at Heather, 'Should I tell everyone? Or should I let her be the one. I'll talk to her in private.' I thought to myself.

Simon came into the room, "Hey everybody. Seems you started without me." he said to us.

"Your late, again. I bet Marceline has a better attendance then you." Bonnibel said.

"I'm going to kill you for saying that." I fumed.

"H-hey! Your attendance is way better now isn't it!?" Bonnibel argued while backing up.

"Your lucky people are watching." I whispered angrily.

"Hey hey, calm down everyone. We need to discuss what we're doing on the..." Simon started.

"We already decided. Its a special play that Finn came up with." Clara interrupted.

"If you came here on time you'd know what it was." Heather added rudely.

"I'm sorry! I have papers to grade and other responsibilities!" he said trying to defend himself.

We explained to him what we have so far. He seemed to like the idea. We didn't have any idea on what will happen but I'm sure we'll figure it out. Soon everyone was left but I stopped Heather from leaving.

"Heather... is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked.

"No. What do you mean?" she asked.

I smacked my forehead, "Ok, lets try the blunt approach. A while back I followed you home. It was a mess. Weeds were growing all over, your backyard was more so the same. Not only that, I saw you crying in your house and heard you say something about your parents." she flinched, "They're dead aren't they?" I asked.

Her eyes started to water but she wiped them away, "Yes... they are," she answered as calm as she could.

"You know you can tell us anything, maybe we can help fix your house," I suggested.

"You guys have done enough for me by just being my friends. Before I joined this club I had no one." she told me.

"No one? Then how do you live in that house?" I asked.

"My legal guardian works for the government much like my parents did. After they died, the government took care of me but I never really saw anyone. They'd just drop off money and supplies. Electricity was always available but I never saw anyone." She told me.

"Oh... But you should at least tell everyone." I told her.

"No. They've done enough by just being my friends. I don't want them to worry about me." she told me.

"What makes you think I won't tell them?" I asked.

"Because your my friend and I know you'll respect my decision." she answered with a sincere smile.

"Sigh. Fine but you need to tell them eventually. They should at least know." I told her.

She looked away, "Ok. I'll think about it but no promises." she answered.

I gave her a pat on the back and left with her. She's my friend and she's right, I should respect her decision but... is it alright that I could be the only one who knows? I couldn't answer that question. Instead me and her hung out all day. I wanted us to be close friends, someone she could always trust. She deserves a friend like that. I could imagine the loneliness she must've felt. How many years was she alone? She's a super genius all the teachers said. She's even skipping her junior year and becoming a Senior next year. Its great to be smart but what's the point if your left alone with no one? On the other hand you can be like me who has a friend but is a complete moron. Hm... I went back home and found Jake awake watching tv. Everyone else was asleep and so I went to my room. I opened the door and I swear sitting on the bed was that girl. I just sat there looking at me like... like she was waiting for me. I was so stunned I couldn't move. I couldn't even blink! Then Jake patted my shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"huh," I blinked and she was gone.

"You were just standing there when I was going to my room. Everything ok?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I told him.

He just shrugged and went to his room. I walked over to my bed and laid on it. My mind was fuzzy as I tried to fall asleep. Luckily, my dreams weren't nightmares as I got a nice sleep. Next morning, I got up feeling strangely refreshed. It was the weekend and I was able to sleep in. Finn came into the room smiling with a tray of food. It was for me. How sweet of him to do this for me. I couldn't help but blush as he put it on my lap. He left without saying a single word to me. I guess bringing me breakfast was a hi all in itself. I smiled and started eating it happily. Today might be a good day. I finished eating my breakfast with was just pancakes with bacon. It was simple but still delicious. I left with Finn to go to the park and meet up with the rest of the gang. Us five were starting to become close friends. Heather seemed to be enjoying herself greatly until a man wearing a brown jacket and a brown hat started approaching us. She freaked out and ran away.

"Heather wait!" he yelled.

"Huh, how do you know Heather?" Finn asked.

"I'm her legal guardian," he answered.

'Uh oh,' I thought to myself.

"Her legal guardian? Do you know her parents?" Clara asked.

I started to get nervous, "Her parents? You mean she hasn't told you yet?" he asked.

"Told us what?" Bonnibel asked.

"Her parents died years ago." he told them.

Well crap. The cats out of the bag. At least I can't be blamed. Our group was silent as the shock set in. The man continued though.

"Her parents were on a plane heading to England when it was hit by lightning. No one survived." he told us.

"That's awful." I said, might as well act like I never knew about this.

"Why are you trying to talk to her?" Clara asked suspiciously.

he sighed and took off his hat to scratch his head, "We found something important for her." he answered.

"Well, if its so important you can talk to her in our club's room. That way she has us to keep her calm since we're her friends." Finn told him.

"Leave it to Finn to want to help everyone." I said mostly to myself.

"Can I trust you to tell her to please meet me there then?" he asked.

"We don't know where she lives." Bonnibel told him.

"Here, this is the address. Thank you for your assistance." he gave us a piece of paper and left.

We went straight to her house and everyone was shocked at its condition. I sighed as Clara walked around looking at all the weeds. I walked to the door and rung the doorbell.

"Who... who is it?" I heard Heather ask.

"Heather its us. We need to talk." Finn told her.

"Marceline, you told them!" I heard her yell.

"I didn't! It was the guy that you ran away from!" I yelled.

"You knew!?" Bonnibel asked angrily.

"I promised not to tell anyone Bonnie!" I said trying to defend myself.

"But I thought I was your best friend!" she yelled.

"Well, you thought wrong." I answered rudely.

"Your unbelievable!" She yelled back.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not a pervert!" I screamed.

Heather opened the door, "You guys might as well hear the whole story. Come on in," she said moving out of the way.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her.

She sound her head, "No. Don't worry Marceline." she told me with a half hearted smile.

We entered the house and it was amazing compared to outside. Nothing was damaged and all her furniture was in perfect condition. She must work hard to keep the inside of her house nice. She had red couched with green carpets in her library. It had a lit fireplace as she tended to the flames.

"Your house looks so nice. I guess you keep your house so tidy that you don't have time for yard work." Clara told her.

She looked at us with a smile, "Not at all. Its a tactic I'm using." she told us.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"By making my yards look like trash, robbers are far less likely to invade my home thinking it doesn't contain anything valuable." she answered.

"You read that in a book didn't you." Bonnibel said.

"Mm hm. Now." she sat on her other couch, "Growing up I had no friends. I only had my parents. I was too shy to make friends with people in my school. My parents worked for the government. They were researching on happiness for some reason. What happiness meant and how it was achieved. True happiness. I never understand this when I was young. Eventually my tenth birthday was coming, usually I'd ask for a lot of books but... I read a book saying normal girls wanted toys. I asked for a teddy bear. Something so simple and my dad smiled happily when he heard this. Soon my birthday approached and they had a meeting they couldn't miss. They were going to give a speech on what true happiness is and what it does. I begged them not to go, my birthday was on the day of their flight. I kicked and screamed at them but they just pet my head. They promised me that they'd celebrate my birthday when they came back. My dad also promised me that he'd give me my present when they returned. I still remember watching them leave. That government guy was watching over me while they were gone. Eventually he had to leave and I decided to watch the news. My eyes started to water as the reporter talked about how the plane my parents were on fell into the ocean. I couldn't believe it. I ran straight into my room and locked the door. I don't know how long I cried. Days maybe. I believed that my parents never died and that this was all a lie. I even begged the lord saying I'd never whine and always be a good girl. I promised that I'd study hard and never fail. That man returned a week after the news told me about the plane. I refused to let him in and told him to go away. He did as I asked and left but then... My 11th birthday came around and it was one year since the incident. I couldn't stop feeling depressed as I watched the flames in this fireplace. Eventually I grabbed a log and started burning the house. I sat in the middle of it crying that I wanted my parents. Eventually the fire department came in long with that man and saved me. It took three years but I fixed this place up. However, I was still lonely because I had no friends. That man came around even few days to deliver money and food. I couldn't trust him though. I didn't even know who he was. But that's the whole story." she finished.

"Wow. But he's a nice guy. He wants to talk to you about something though." Finn told her.

"Yeah..." she said sadly.

"Don't worry Heather, we'll be there for you. No matter what." Clara told her trying to give her confidence.

"Ok. I'll go," she said.

That was easy. Maybe she's done running away now that she has friends. Maybe that's all she needed. Friends... I guess that's something everyone needs. I wonder how this meeting will go.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

(Marceline's point of view)

School started off ok. Heather came with a smile on her face so that was a good sign. I had a test and surprisingly finished it quickly. Finn has made it his mission to make me work hard for school. Ugh. He can be so annoying, especially when he'd have Jake help me like I don't know he asked him to. I know Finn to well to think Jake would help me out of sheer randomness. My second period made me fall asleep because it was history. Lunch was ok but everyone was so quiet that it was awkward. Heather tried to start a conversation and we quickly got into it though. Everyone started to feel better as we started talking. I smiled when I noticed that my friends were happy. Clara may be popular but she still hangs out only with us. I guess its because we treat her like a normal person instead of a superstar. Period 3 went by and soon we were all in the drama club room. I could sense Heather was nervous but I pat her back.

"Don't worry, we're here for you." Finn told her.

"Yeah. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked.

The door opened and Simon came in followed by the man. He wore the same outfit but had a briefcase. It had a lock on it that seemed to be messed with. Some people must've tried to open it.

He took off his hat, "Hello Heather." he greeted.

She shuffled uneasily, "H-hi." she greeted back.

He put the briefcase on a desk, "You know what this is right?" he asked.

"Its... Father's briefcase." she said almost a whisper.

"Yes. We got this in a week ago. This briefcase went through a massive journey just get here. I opened it and when I saw what was inside I knew I had to bring it to you." he told her.

Heather was hesitant. Her hand glided on the lock. Soon a click was heard and it opened slightly. Heather went to open but stopped. Clara rubbed her back and gave her a warm smile. Heather smiled back and opened the case. In it were papers and a tiny teddy bear. Heather picked up the teddy bear and I could hear her sniffling.

"Your father told me what you wanted for your birthday. I still remember the warm smile he had. They cared about you so much that they put your present in the briefcase to protect it from the crash. There's even a message." he told her.

She was in full blown tears as she picked up a ripped piece of paper, "Please, if you find this briefcase, get this to our child." she said still crying.

She turned it over and it read, 'Happy birthday Heather, we love you,'.

"Your parents may not be here but maybe their spirits guided the briefcase home. They wanted their final words to reach you and it finally did." he told her.

Heather picked up a pile of papers, "What's this?" she asked.

"Their research papers. I wanted you to have them. If anyone can continue their work its you Heather. Your parents' employer is willing to pay off your entire college if your willing to continue their work. I know this is asking a lot but..." he said.

"I'll do it. I want to make my parents proud. I'll follow in their footsteps. I know that's what they'd want." Heather told him as she hugged the teddy bear.

"What do the papers say?" Bonnibel asked.

She read the first line, "Life is all about balance, its an equilibrium." she read.

"An equilibrium?" Finn asked.

"This... it means that in order to be happy someone else will have be sad." Heather translated.

"Oh..." Finn said.

"I've read the papers. Its pretty bleak but there could still be hope. I believe in you to find an answer that benefits all. You can keep that briefcase along with whatever is in it," The man said with a smile.

"I... thank you!" she had stopped crying and put everything back in the briefcase.

She hugged the man and he returned the hug, "You made good friends Heather. Your parents would be proud." he told her.

"Yeah. They would." she answered.

A week passed and went. I celebrated Thanksgiving with Finn and his family. I felt so full I thought I'd become fat but I kept my slim figure. Heather was much happier nowadays and that man visited her often. She said she was going to an exceptional college when she graduates... I guess that means we won't see her for a long time after she leaves. I still didn't know what I wanted to do after I graduated. Second semester will start soon and that when we seniors plan for our future. What will I do after I graduate? Will I be successful? Will I find love? Who knows. Clara and Bonnibel started hanging out more. I hung out with Finn more often then not. The others joked saying we were dating and I couldn't help but laugh. But even though I laughed, deep down I did sort of like Finn. However, I was interested in Finn's play. I started asking Jake and Lady if they ever read a story like that to Finn. It can't be possible that me and him had the same dream is it? It could just be a story we both heard right?

"A story about a post apocalyptic world where the main character is a heroic adventurer? And you say he meets a vampire queen and a candy princess? That sounds way too stupid to even be a story. Then again it could be... no." he stopped suddenly.

"What? Could it be in the attic?" I asked.

"We don't have an attic but we do have a shed. However, its not that I'm worried you'd find this story. I'm worried you'd find something else. We all have stuff that's better forgotten." he told me.

"Please. I need to find this story. I need to know how it ends." I told him.

"Ugh. Fine." he told me.

We looked through the shed for hours. I saw old pictures and their school yearbook. I eventually saw a picture of Jake's parents, Jake as a teenager and a baby Finn. I smiled but Jake snatched it out of my hand.

"Like I said. Some things are better left forgotten." he repeated and went back to looking.

We looked for hours but couldn't find anything. I kinda felt bad for Jake because he did a lot of the heavy lifting. I was curious now that Jake snatched that picture from me. I saw different pictures from his high school. He was starring in many plays which means he was part of the drama club when he was in school. Jake closed the shed and I mustered up the nerve to ask.

"What happened that was so bad you want to forget?" I asked.

Jake turned to me, "You want to know what happened?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm curious about it now." I told him.

He sighed looking at the sky, "Finn... was adopted at a very young age. I was sixteen when he was dropped at our doorstep when I still lived with my parents. He wasn't even three weeks old. All we were told was on this paper saying his name and date of birth. We told the police but my parents decided to take him in. Eventually I graduated and moved out to live with Lady. We were pursuing our dreams when I got a call. My parents were murdered when some people broke into their house. Finn wasn't harmed but with my parents dead we had to take him in. We took care of him until... we found out he has a weak immune system. We were still pursuing our dreams and had to focus on that. When Finn turned five he got sick. We had to leave for work because our careers wouldn't let us out early to check on him. I got out first so I went straight home. When I got there he was laying in the snow passed out. He went outside to wait for us to get home. I called a doctor and Lady got home as soon as she could. We were crying as we saw poor Finn saying there sick. How could we be so selfish as to put our careers ahead of his well being. Luckily, Finn was able to get better. Me and Lady decided to quit our jobs and opened this bakery. He's not like a brother to me, he's a son to me. He's irreplaceable. Don't tell him about any of this or else he'll blame himself." he told me.

"Of course. Especially with the school festival around the corner, we don't need him depressed." I told him.

he put a hand on my shoulder, "Please help him with the play. It's his dream and we want him to fulfill his dream." he asked.

"I will try my hardest." I answered.

He pat my back, "Thanks. Now lets go back inside." he told me.

We went back inside to find Finn helping Lady cook. He was a good kid. A really good kid.

"So, how will the play go?" Bonnibel asked.

Another week had gone by and mid terms were next week. I was studying as much as I could but drama club was a priority. Finn was getting the details done. I was impressed because he was writing the entire play himself. Or he could be writing it with Heather... yep, must be. He doesn't write this well.

"The play will start off with me doing a monologue about our world." Finn told us.

I looked at my lines, "Finn. Come on man. Really? I don't want to sing." I told him.

"But you sing really well." he told me.

"Finn, I've never sung once in my life. How the heck would you know how well I sing?" I asked.

"You sing in the shower." he told me.

I ripped the paper in half, "What!?" I screamed.

"I-I mean While waiting for you to be done I hear you sing!" he tried to defend himself.

"You trying to peek little boy!" I fumed.

Bonnie had to hold me back, "Marceline, calm down! Finn wouldn't do that." she told me.

I calmed down slightly, "Yeah. Your right. But I am not singing." I told him.

"Please! This is my dream Marceline. This play means the world to me." He told me.

I remembered me and Jake's conversation, "Sigh. Fine. I'll do it." I told him.

"Great! Ok, here's everyone's lines. We just need the costumes and other equipment." Finn told everyone.

"Don't worry. I can get them for us. This is so cool. I get to be the Ice King," Simon said happily.

"With your luck they'll come in the day AFTER the school festival." Clara joked.

We all laughed. The school festival was so close I could feel it. I was walking home with Finn but as we passed a graveyard we saw a student near a grave. He was crying it seemed. We approached him to and I read the name on the gravestone. It belonged to a Susan Strong.

"Hello?" Finn greeted.

he didn't turn to face us, "Hello," he said quietly.

"Did you know her? Who was she?" Finn asked.

"She was my sister. She was the one that committed suicide," he told us.

"B... by jumping off the roof?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm her brother Billy Strong." he introduced himself.

"Its... nice to meet you Billy." I told him.

"Billy, can I ask you something?" Finn asked.

"Sure. Fire away," he answered.

"Would you like to join the drama club and be one of our friends?" Finn asked.

"... Maybe..." he answered.

"If you do here," Finn said and gave him the room number, "We meet everyday after school. I hope to see you there. Bye." Finn said.

"Me too." I said my goodbyes.

He waved us off but then went back to looking at the grave. I felt bad for him. It must be awful to lose a sister like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

(Marceline's point of view)

It was the first of December and what does Simon do during history class? Prance around in his Ice King costume all class long. He's obviously on something, I just don't know what it is yet. Luckily school was over faster than I thought it'd go. I went to our clubs room to find Billy was there. Finn was giving him a scrip while talking to Clara and Heather.

"Thanks to Billy Joining he can be all the male cameo characters. Lucky for you guys huh?" Finn asked.

"Thank the holy lord. Now we'll have less stage time." Heather said with a happy sigh.

"What, don't like the spotlight?" Clara teased.

"Hey Marceline. You memorized your lines yet?" Bonnibel asked when she came in behind me.

"I think but I need to practice them some more." I told her.

"Soooo. When you asking Finn out?" She asked.

I blushed, "What the heck are you talking about?" I asked.

"He really really likes you Marceline. Snatch him up before someone else does." Bonnie advised.

"Shut up Bonnie. Now's not the time to be talking about this." I told her.

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when he gets taken by some other girl." Bonnie shrugged.

I shook my head, "Moron," I whispered to myself.

Finn explained how some scripts were changed due to our new member. Billy was really nice once we got to know him. It struck me kind of strange because if he was so nice then what happened with his sister?

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened with your sister?" I asked.

"Hm? Sister?" Clara asked.

"To be quite honest... I don't know. She was fine a week before the incident. Then she started talking coo coo. I think she and him were either doing drugs or joined a cult. I personally think it was drugs. I never liked that guy, he acted nice but there was always something about him. I honestly couldn't believe it when I heard it. My twin sister suddenly committing suicide along with her boyfriend? Impossible but... it happened. To make it stranger, I feel she's still around and not for good reasons. That's what scares me." he told us.

I flinched, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think she cursed this school or someone." he told us very seriously.

"Cursed? Come now, that's just crazy talk. Curses aren't real." Clara said aloud.

"You don't have to believe me but I seriously feel like she cursed something." he told us.

"I sure hope not." Bonnibel said mostly to herself.

'Great. Is that why I see her and Death? Am I cursed? Please tell me I'm not,' I thought to myself.

As the days went by Billy started to get better. He even told us that he stopped believing in the curse theory. I smiled because I was happy. If I was cursed then my life would be even harder. Then I went back to Finn's play. Are our characters reflections of us? Finn has a weak immune system but wants to be more outgoing and confident. Is that why he's a heroic adventurer in his dreams? Then what about me? Is me being an outgoing vampire queen my reflection? Maybe there's more to my character then I know. Wondering won't solve anything.

"Are you parents mean or anything?" Bonnibel asked.

"No, They were pretty average. They cried a lot though when they got the news. It hit my mom the hardest which was to be expected." he told her.

"Hm. That's so strange. No one just commits suicide for no reason." Bonnibel told him.

I didn't listen anymore as I went over to Clara, "Sup Clara," I greeted.

"Hey." she replied.

"How's it been for you?" I asked.

"Meh. Its been ok. Those girls still won't leave me alone." she complained.

"That's what happens when everyone knows who you are," I told her.

"Yeah and it doesn't help when I break three dude jaws just because they were disturbing the peace." she told me.

"How were they disturbing the peace?" I asked.

"They were punching the school vending machines. So, I told them to knock it off. They replied rudely so their chances of having children were crushed so to speak." she told me.

I started laughing hysterically, "So much for their manhood huh?" I joked.

She laughed as well, "Guys can be so pathetic. One kick and they're on the ground." she told me.

"Two things. First, your kicks are legendary. Second, they say it hurts more than child birth sometimes." I told her.

"How would they know how much child birth hurts? Then again how would we know how bad it hurts to get kicked right there." she said mostly to herself.

I giggled, "I say you kick them twice as hard next time." I told her.

"You shouldn't encourage your friends to do that sort of stuff." she replied.

"I know." I stopped giggling, "Still, one bad day and boom. Instant female right there." I joked.

Clara laughed and we continued talking. Soon everyone went home and I started studying as soon as I was home. Finn was watching me as I studied.

"I have a question." he started.

"Oh great. This is one of those questions." I replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked shocked.

"No one asked, 'can I asked you a question' unless its something really bad or personal." I answered.

"Whatever. I'm inviting your dad to watch the play," I flinched, "Your ok with that right?" he asked.

"Sigh. Yeah. Whatever. If he actually shows up." I told him.

"He'll show up and when he sees how hard your working he'll be proud." He told me.

"Who cares if he shows up, as far as I'm concerned he's not my father anymore." I told him.

"Sometimes, you just got to let things go." Finn told me.

"That's easy for you to say Finn. How would you know how it feels to have your life ruined by your father?" I asked a bit too angrily.

Finn flinched and looked down, "I'm sorry Marceline," he said sadly.

I sighed, "Its ok Finn. Your just trying to help." I told him.

Then before I knew it Mid-terms were here. My first mid-term was English. It took three hours to finish. I hated it but thankfully you can go home when your done. Drama club was canceled until the mid-terms were over. Finn came home thirty minutes after I did. Ha! I did mine faster Finn. He was happy for me. Bonnibel took only two hours. She either messed around or she breezed through it. Clara got out around the same time as me. That's that week went. We went in, took our tests, and went home. I paid Bonnibel a visit on Saturday.

"Well, finally you came to visit!" she exclaimed.

"You act like we never see each other." I told her.

"Well, there's never any best friend time between us anymore." She said sadly.

"True. Since meeting Finn and co. we haven't really hung out. Well, I'm here now." I told her.

"How's it been living with Finn?" She asked.

"Fine." I answered.

"No midnight visits." she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You would ask that you pervert. Anyways, of course not. We're not even dating plus ask that again and I'll rip your tongue out." I told her.

"Jeez, why'd I miss hanging with you?" she asked mostly herself.

"Cause I'm awesome and you know it." I told her with a smile.

"Eh. I guess. How do you think you did on your tests?" She asked.

"I remember we used to ask how we did on escaping the mid-term. Instead we're asking on how we did. Funny huh?" I asked.

"Yeah... Drama club changed us a lot." Bonnibel said aloud.

"Bonnie don't try to avoid it. It was Finn that changed us. Ugh. Sometimes I feel like I was better off the way I was." I told her honestly.

"Me too but... Meeting Finn, Clara, Heather... It makes me happy knowing I have a whole group of friends. They gave us purpose and hope. They're irreplaceable friends." Bonnibel said while looking at the ceiling.

I sighed happily, "Who'd think a couple of bums would change just because of a club?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Bonnibel said with a smile.

"Bonnie... What do you think our lives would be like if I never met Finn?" I asked.

"Hard to say. Either our lives would suck or get better either way." she answered the best she could.

She's right I guess. Finn changed our lives for the better. Maybe I should date him. He's so kind and caring. The perfect boyfriend...


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

(Marceline's point of view)

It was the day of the final mid-term and I had just finished mine. I could feel the weight of the world come off my shoulders only to be replaced with new ones. Finn's play is happening next week during the school festival. I was going home until...

"You think you can get away with disrespecting me!?" I heard Lsp yell.

I ran over to see Lsp was fighting Bonnie, "Yes, I can! Your nothing but a wanna be!" Bonnibel yelled back.

Lsp tried to claw her with her fake nails but Bonnibel grabbed her wrists. Lsp tried to pull away but instead got her knee kicked. She fell forward and Bonnie let go while moving out of the wall. Lsp scrambled off the ground and tackled Bonnibel. She started smacking Bonnie repeatedly. Bonnibel tried to block her hits but Lsp's nails really did a number on them. I couldn't watched my friend get beat up like this. I rushed in to help her. I grabbed Lsp by her hair and ripped her off Bonnibel. I threw Lsp onto the ground and went over to help Bonnibel up.

"Can't fight me alone huh!? Too much for you!?" Lsp yelled.

"Oh please! She was just doing what any friend would do! I guess you wouldn't know that since you have no friends!" Bonnibel yelled.

"Oooooo!" the crowd yelled.

Lsp was mad, very very mad, "Just you wait Bonnie, just you wait. Let's go Brad." She said and walked away.

Bonnie spat out some blood, "Worthless tramp." Bonnibel spat.

"Jeez, she did a real number on you. Come on. I'll fix you up in your dorm room," I told her.

We went to her room and I started patching her up. Clara came in a couple minutes later and helped me. The entire school must know by now. Especially with all the fake gossip Lsp must be spreading.

"How'd this start?" Clara asked.

"She approached me acting all big and bad like she's the queen of the world or something. Next thing I knew she threw a punch then stuff got real. Man, fake nails hurt." Bonnibel complained.

"Yeah yeah. You'll feel fine in the morning." I told her.

"Hey, what's that?" Clara asked pointing at a magazine.

"Oh, Bonnie here is a pervert," I giggled.

"I'm not a pervert!" Bonnie yelled.

Clara looked through the magazine, "Yep. Your a pervert," Clara agreed.

Bonnie ripped the magazine out of her hand, "Is everyone going to start calling that!?" she asked.

"Nah, just me and Clara. Right Clara?" I asked raising a hand.

She high fived me, "Heck yeah. Lets call her PB. Perverted Bonnie." she suggested.

"Heck yeah! That's perfect!" I laughed.

"That's it! Everyone out!" she yelled.

Me and Clara were still laughing as we left the dorms, "Think she'll stay mad?" Clara asked.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it cause she's a moron," I told her.

"Your so mean," Clara joked.

"I know. Queen of evil, right here," I said pointing to myself.

We laughed and poked at each other. It was a lot of fun. But all fun things must come to an end. Time went by and it was two days before we had to do our play. Everyone already memorized their lines and we practiced but... Stage fright is a real thing. There's a major difference between performing in front of your friends then performing in front of the entire school. I ruled out that Heather is going down faster than I can say my lines.

"I can't do this guys," Heather told us.

"Yes you can. Just do what Bonnibel's gonna do." Clara told her.

"What am I gonna do?" Bonnibel asked.

"Imagine every guy's in their underwear." I joked with a sly smirk.

She straight up punched me, "You, shut up. Heather, you can do this. Just imagine no one's watching." she told her.

"I... I don't want them to be completely uninterested!" Heather replied.

"Jeez. Your so freaking hopeless." Bonnibel said.

"Yeah. Like your love life." I told her.

She kicked me in the gut but I kept laughing, "Your so distasteful," she said aloud.

"Is that what he told you?" I asked still laughing.

"I'm done. I'm going to my room." she told us and left.

Clara helped me up, "Maybe you should calm down with the insults. She is your friend," Heather suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. But who cares." I shrugged.

Finn and Simon were acting out a fight that's in the play. It was semi interesting because there acting needed a lot of improvements. Eventually me and Finn practiced some lines but man did his acting ruin it. I never acted before but I was much more believable. At one point I had to hug Finn and man was he blushing. It was so funny I couldn't help but start laughing sadistically like an evil vampire should. Nightfall came and we all decided to go home. Finn walked close behind me and I couldn't feel comfortable at all. He was staring at me. It was starting to get really creepy. Eventually we started walking side by side and I could help but smile. When we got home it was pretty boring. We ate, watched some television, and went to sleep. I was happy to say that I haven't seen anything strange since I met Billy. He was weird when we first met but now he's ok. I remember Heather actually played a joke on him. She rewrite his script and made him play as a tree. He talked to Finn about it and they figured out who the culprit was. Heather denied it at first of course but eventually she gave up on the prank. I smiled as I stared up at the ceiling thinking about my friends. I remembered how each of them had their own sad back story. Clara and Billy had some similarities because both of them had a sibling that committed suicide. It'll be ok, Finn says time heals all wounds. However, some wounds can't be healed or forgotten. I gripped my shoulder remembering how my dad ruined my life. I sighed heavily and allowed myself to succumb to sleep. However...

I woke up to the sound of something dropping downstairs. I quickly got dressed and went down to investigate. In the living room was Finn looking through some of Jake's old personal belongings. Jake was becoming a famous actor but had to stop. He looked like he was having fun as he preformed in front of hundreds of people. Finn looked distraught as he realized what happened.

"It was me... Marceline... They gave up their dreams for me!" he said, voice filled with distraught.

I pilled up all of Jake's old belongings and pushed them aside. I grabbed Finn and shook him a bit but he wouldn't snap out of it.

"Finn! Keep it together! You have to perform for the play in two days!" I yelled trying to get through to him

"I knew... I always knew that they gave up something for me. But for it to be their dreams? I was so selfish I..." he said softly.

I interrupted him, "This isn't the time for that Finn! I'll clean up here, you go get some sleep!" I yelled.

He shakily got up and went up the stairs to his room. I gathered up all the old pictures and diaries that belonged to Jake. I heard a creak and looked to see Jake standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I messed up didn't I? Oh... this is the worst time for this to happen." he told me.

"I know, but what can we do?" I asked.

"There isn't much we can do but hope. You go on and get some sleep too Marceline. Your going to need all your strength for tomorrow." he told me.

I nodded and proceeded up the stairs as I heard Jake sigh. Why now? Why would Finn even look in that shed in the first place? I hope he'll be able to perform on the day of the play.

Next morning came and I was outside fixing myself as Finn came out silently.

"Hey, aren't you going to say good bye?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. He just stared at the ground as I frowned and started walking. I heard him following me and I started to feel awful. Could it have been my fault that he checked the shed in the first place?


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

(Marceline's point of view)

This was bad. Today was the day of the play and I couldn't find Finn. The play was in a few hours and we needed Finn there. He was the main character of the entire play for pete's sake! I ran around the school in my costume which was really casual except for my red heels. I laid against a wall and slide to the ground. What am I going to do?

"Maiden! oh Maiden! Please let me see!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

It came from the library and I entered it to find Finn sitting at a table. In front of him was a tv with a vcr on top of it. I walked over to see what he was watching. It was an old video of Jake acting in a play. He never said he used to act, or that he went to this school. Is that one of the things he wanted to keep 'buried'? Then a dark thought came over me when I remembered the 'curse'. What secrets could Jake and Lady know about this school?

Finn snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "He's really good,".

I nodded in agreement before turning off the tv, "Come on Finn. We need you," I told him.

He stared at the black screen until I forced him out of the chair. He wouldn't look at me as we walked to the auditorium. It was empty all except our club members. They looked worried as they watched me and Finn walk up to them. Finn didn't greet anyone and everyone stayed quiet for a moment.

I decided to break the silence, "Come on guys, we need to get this place ready for the play." I told everyone.

"I agree with Marceline. Otherwise, this awesome outfit will be wasted!" Simon agreed while dancing.

"You fit your character like a glove Simon. Makes me want to call the cops." Bonnibel told him.

"Oh, let him have fun Pb." Clara told her with a giggle.

"Pb?" Heather said confused.

"Its me and Clara's nickname for Bonnie." I explained.

"Back to what's important, should we really do this?" Billy asked.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

"Look at Finn. He in no shape or state of mind to do this. We might need to postpone this." Billy advised.

"We can't. The school would never allow that." Simon told him, his playful attitude gone.

"We have to do this. Finn!" Bonnibel yelled.

Finn jumped in surprise, "H-huh? What?" he asked.

"Come on Finn. We need you! This is your dream isn't it?" Bonnie asked.

Finn looked down but gave a curt nod. I felt uneasy as we all prepared the stage and all its props. Bonnie showed me how to work the stage curtains. Its for when both Bonnie and Heather are on stage. Billy had all the miscellaneous costumes ready for use while Finn sat on a chair staring at the floor. He had his costume on, a light blue t-shirt, blue shorts, and a green backpack. On his head was a white bear hat. It was cute to say the least but his depression worried everyone. Was it a good idea to go on with the show? I was on the right side of the stage behind a side curtain. Finn was standing in the middle of the stage and I swallowed when the front curtain raised. I peeked to see that it was a full house. I was shocked at how many were here. I saw Lady sitting in the front row smiling happily. I looked at Finn and saw he was just sitting there. Suddenly, I could hear what was going through his mind.

It sounded like Jake's voice, "I'm gonna do theater for the rest of my life!"

"I love being an actor!"

"This is my dream! To be a professional actor! Nothing is more important!"

I noticed Finn move his head. I saw tears streaming down his face. He started crying as he covered his face with both hands. I ran up to the control room.

"Marceline! This is bad! We need to drop the curtain." Bonnibel told me.

"No! He can still do this," I assured them and ran back down.

People started murmuring, "Is this part of the play?"

"It looks like its real,"

Then Jake ran into the room, "Finn! Make your dream come true!" he screamed.

Finn gasped and looked at him, "Jake?" I asked myself.

"Finn... Are you stupid or what!? A child's dream is their parents' dream! You can make it true for us! Don't you realize that our dream is to watch you live out your dream! Lady and I didn't give up our dreams at all! You get it Finn! You ARE OUR DREAM! That's what being parents is all about! That's what being a family is all about! So ever since then... we've been running a bakery... Waiting, longing for this day to come! You give up now and all our dreams die you got that! This is your responsibility now, get it! Lady, your here! You tell him too!" Jake screamed.

Lady got up, "Do it Finn! For us!" She yelled cupping her hands around her mouth.

"They're right Finn! You have to do this! For all of us!" I yelled.

He looked shocked for a second but then wiped his eyes. After a moment, he inhaled and exhaled.

He recited his lines, "I am Finn. I live in a post apocalyptic world where I'm the last human. It is Earth... but not as you know it. It is a thousand years later. After a great war happened, the world fell along with the human population. Now, I'm the last of our kind living with strange creatures that I now call... friends." he recited.

I noticed everyone was smiling. Even I was smiling. It made me happy to see Finn preforming. All his hard work was finally going to pay off. The play started off with Pb and Finn talking about science things. I was getting bored until Simon ran in and picked up Bonnibel.

"Ee hee hee! Pb, today your gonna be my bride!" Simon yelled to the audience while Pb punched his back.

"No way Ice king!" Finn said while pulling out a wooden sword.

"Then try to stop me Finn! Zap!" Simon yelled while throwing paper balls at him.

Finn blocked the paper balls, "It that all Ice King! Your always so lame!" Finn yelled.

"That is not true! I'm as cool as can be! Watch!" he puts Bonnie down, "Now, watch and learn sister!" he yelled and started dancing.

Finn smacked his butt with the sword, "Your old caboose is gone Ice King! Now your even lamer!".

"Ah! My hams! Someone help me!" Ice king yelled.

Bonnie ran off the stage giggling as I ran in and kicked Finn, "Hey, what's going on between you two boe zoes!" I yelled.

"Thank heavens! Marceline, I was just getting my date and he totally princess blocked me." Ice King told him.

"Hey, that's a lie. He was going to kidnap her!" Finn argued.

"Is that true Ice..?" I looked to see Ice King gone, "Hm... Well kid. He got away," I told him as I bit my lip.

Finn attacked me but I dodged easily, "I'm not a kid, I'm the hero of Ooo!" Finn yelled.

I smacked his butt which wasn't part of the play and he flinched, "A kid can't be a hero." I told him.

He spun around and tried to hit me but I dodged again, "Who are you!?" he demanded.

"I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen. I eat little kids like you for breakfast!" I yelled.

He charged and swung his wooden sword at me repeatedly, "I can tell your evil!" He yelled.

"What makes you say that?" I grabbed his wrists and threw him onto the ground.

He rolled and got back up to his feet, "Your helping that old guy kidnap princesses!" he yelled and turned to the audience, "Such a deed is pure evil!" he yelled.

I got behind him and restrained him easily, "So? Who cares?" I asked.

I struggled until he got out of my grasp and pushed me, "So, you shouldn't kidnap people or else..." he messed around with the sword almost like a pro swordsman, "A hero will come and defeat the monster!" he yelled.

"Yeah? Like who? Your no hero!" I jeered.

"But I am!" a voice yelled.

I turned to see a much taller Billy, "Billy! Alright! Yeah!" Finn cheered.

"Billy, I've heard of you, your famous around Ooo," I said cautiously.

"That's right. I'm investigating the kidnappings right now actually and I heard everything. Where is this Ice King?" he asked.

I kicked Finn in the groan and took his sword, "You'll have to beat me first!" I yelled.

"Very well Marceline." Billy said and took out his sword.

I was going to charge but Finn tripped me. I tried to get up but he pinned me down. I struggled to help make the play look real like the lines said too. Billy walked over and knelt in front of me.

Finn held me down still, "Where are the princesses?" Billy questioned.

I laughed, "Like I'm supposed to know?" I mocked.

He smacked me a little too hard, messing up my hair, "Where are they!?" Finn yelled.

I looked at the floor, "You guys are morons. Think, Ice King! Where else would they be!?" I asked.

"The forest?" Finn asked.

The audience laughed as I hit my head on the floor, "No! Try again!" I yelled generally getting mad.

"I think she's hinting at the Ice Kingdom," Billy added.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I grumbled.

"Wanna go on an adventure Finn?" Billy asked.

"Yeah! Adventure Time!" Finn screamed.

The curtain fell and Finn helped me up, "Billy, you hit me way too hard." I said low enough so that the audience doesn't hear me.

"Hey, Finn said to make it look as real as possible." Billy told me.

"That's all fine and dandy until you put my amazing looks on the line!" I said a little too loud.

Even though I was fuming mad, I still helped them set up the Ice Kingdom props. Finn apologized to me for Billy's smack and I said it was fine. My mood got better when Finn asked if it hurt and tried to make it feel better. I smiled to myself as he rubbed ointment on my cheek to make it feel soft. I was smiling way to widely as he walked away and Bonnibel noticed.

"This is your chance. Ask him out!" Bonnibel whispered.

"...After the play," I told her.

I wasn't going to be on set for a while. I controlled the curtains as Bonnibel tended to my bruises. I'd hiss at Billy any time he'd get close to me. He'd immediately back up and I'd hear Bonnibel giggling.

"Getting into character?" Bonnie asked.

"Just shut up and fix these bruises." I told her with a growl.

She just giggled again and went back to patching me up. Finn came up after I closed the curtain.

"Are you ok?" he asked genuinely concerned.

I blushed as Bonnibel nudged me, "Yeah. Bonnibel's patching me up. I'll be fine." I told him.

He looked away and said, "I'll take over the curtains. You and Bonnibel are up.".

"Alright. Come on bubblegum Princess." I told her.

I got ready and put on a grey tank top with blue torn jeans. Bonnibel had her pink dress on and was ready on stage. She was reading a book facing the audience and I walked over to her. I snuck behind her and tapped her left shoulder. She looked and I shifted to her right shoulder and took her book.

"Marceline!" she yelled.

I was reading the book, "What cha reading Bonnibel?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you!" she snatched the book from me.

"Actually, it does. Its a book about how to deal with vampires. Uh, hello! I'm the vampire queen!" I yelled.

"Well, you were helping the Ice King," Bonnibel told me.

"Yeah, cause he and I go way back. Plus, he's completely harmless. I knew he'd not hurt you." I told her.

"He freezes people solid!" Bonnie yelled.

"Oh Boo Hoo! You'll catch a cold!" I yelled.

Clara walked on stage, "My pardon Princess but Raspberry Princess wishes to speak to you," Clara told us.

"Let her in. I'm sure she'll be happy to see the Queen here. On that note, how are you a Queen when your not married?" Bonnie asked.

"Vampires don't have princes and princesses Bonnibel. We just kill the leader and take over. Boom! Done!" I yelled with a giggle.

I froze when I saw my dad in the audience, "Well, who was your father?" she asked.

I was unable to speak, "Vampire Queen?" Clara asked.

Without another word, I barged off stage. I walked by Heather who had a bewildered look on her face.

'Only one person could have done this. Only one...' I thought grimly.

Finn looked at me in surprise when I came up to the control room, "Marceline? What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"What's my dad doing down there!?" I questioned.

"He's here?" Finn asked in surprise.

"You didn't know?" I asked.

"No! I didn't even have time to ask him anyways!" he told me.

"Then who?" I questioned.

"I did," I heard Bonnibel's voice.

"You?" I asked in complete astonishment.

"Yes. He seems to be enjoying the play." Bonnie told us.

"Yeah. So is everyone else." Finn said looking down at the crowd.

I looked at both of them and sighed, "Ok. When's the next time I'm on?" I asked.

"In about..." his words faded away.

I was listening but only halfheartedly. My dad was watching me... that entire time. Why did he even come? Is this his way of attempting to show he cares for me? Or was he so bored that he just came on his own accord. It doesn't matter. He's no father to me... not anymore.


End file.
